dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
DBZ Maja Future: Episode 5
Summary: In the previous episode the Z-Fighters came under attack by the crazed, Majin saiyans. The evil duo attacked and chose Goten, Talina's own brother as there victim. They nearly kill him but they decide to leave him and wait for the Z-Fighters to show and take him. They later go to Korin Tower and destroy the parts of the tower so it is unclimbable and also they destroy the Senzu Beans. The Majin saiyans also seviourly injury there own son Prince and give him a nasty scar across his right eye. All the while Mesa is still missing but hope remains that she will return.... DBZ Maja Future: Episode 5 A scream cut through the quiet air at the Z-Fighters Headquarters. The sleep aids and morphine were wearing thin and Prince couldn't fight the pain. Just then Goten's voice could be heard "Here Prince take mine I can make it without the juice". "Uncle...I..can't" just then he screamed as pain sliced through his face. Goten grabbed a towel and wet it with water. He slowly pulled the Morphine IV from his arm, wiped it off with the wet rag and inserted the IV into Prince's. He paused allowing the pain to hit him. Strangley the pain was not in centered in one area like Prince's pain was, his pain felt much like the pain from a hard days training with a twinge more soreness. He sighed, releaved at the quietness from his nephew. Just then Gohan walked in and sat in a chair by his bed, he gave a weak smile before speaking. Then when finally spoke it was quiet as if not to wake Prince, "The situation is dire Goten, Mesa's gone and with no Senzu Beans I don't know how much longer we can last here", he paused then said "Pariah is talking about setting up a hospital to house and treat the wounded, it will be underground, she said she is going to use the underground former council building all we need are the supplies". Smiling Goten said "how can I help?". "You can help by getting better, don't worry I can take care of this". Nodding Gohan left the room and headed for the briefing room. **** Talina sighed and kicked a rock, her pregnancy was almost four months and she had been uncomfortable. And after the episode the previous night her saiyan blood longed for a worthy fighting opponinent. The shield had been put around the Lookout to protect against any unwanted guests. A large ship came and started blasted but the ammo bounced off the shield and blew up the plane. She and Jace slept through half of it but it didn't matter to her, she wanted a powerful fight, she needed it. So knowing that Jace would advise against she left without telling him, she knew she'd pay for that but at the moment she could care less. She flew east toward her old home, she was going to fight her father Goku.... **** Gohan sighed he, Pariah and Videl had been calling medical facilities and 15 were on board and agreed to help them but some were being very difficult. But after 5 hours of phone calls they had all the nessesary supplies and even a few back ups, just in case. Meanwhile Seige flew down from the recked Korin Tower to deliver the last of the Senzu Beans to the Z-Fighters. While flying she thought about what Korin told her and her master was right, she couldn't tell him about her. But doubt was still present in her mind, pushing that thought away she ran through her memories of happier times. Before she knew it she was knocking on the door the Headquarters. She was asked routine questions but as soon as the bag of Senzu Beans was realized she was whizzed inside to see Gohan. She handed him the bag and smiled then said "These beans were from my master Korin's stash, this is all he had" she said. Turning she said "Also a shield went up the Lookout, so don't risk going there, now I must being going... see ya". Walking off down the hall she unlocked a window stepped on the ledge and flew off. She returned to Korin Tower and her master. **** Talina silently unlocked the door to her parents home. She slipped inside, no one was in the front living room. Seeing a shelves full of pictures she noticed none of the pictures she gave to her parents on birthdays were up. A tear escaped her eye, she picked up a picture of her parents and her younger brother Gohan. Her gloved hand held the picture and with tears landing on the picture she dropped it. Her mother immerged from the back and screamed and the sight of her Majin daughter. Her father came from the room and sunk into a fighting stance, then said "What do you want?" he said angrily. Letting the saiyans take hold her eyes changed black and she fell into her full saiyan form. Smirking she said "I want to fight you" she said in a sarcastic tone. "Lets go then" Goku said leading her calmly but tensely out te door. They flew 5 miles to the west into a long abandoned lot until she stopped and said "here". Her father nodded and stretched. She did as well and before her father was prepared she attacked. He came at her as well and hit her with an energy disc, she hit him with a power ball the fight went on like his for a while until she became Super Saiyan her father did as well. As they both rose to the ranks until they hit 3 she dropped some power and allowed her father one free move. He fired a Kamehame-ha wave but knowing he would do that she dodged and smashed a Super Galaxy Gaunlet at him knocking him to the ground. Smiling at her unconcious father on the ground, she laughed and said a small thank you before flying off. She fired a flare signaling the Z-Fighters to there location, he was treated with 1/2 of a Senzu Bean, he explained what happened. Though solem the Z-Fighters were glad to have him okay. Talina on the other hand got chewed out my Jace but she was satisfied, she got her powerful fight. Category:Episodes Category:Random Pages